HolCom Networks
HolCom Networks is a network entertainment company and a collective group of television networks operated by HolCom in collaboration with subsidiary Hollowfox Entertainment (formerly AARONfilms, D'oh-ttebayo Entertainment, Naruto Ninety Seven Filmx, NaruIchi97 Studios, and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Entertainment Studios Inc.) collaborating with other HolCom subsidiaries. It was founded in 2003 as Anima2 until expansion happened throughout 2006 with other networks named as AMN (Aaron Montalvo Network) and later as N97 Filmx's Toonami Networks in 2009. (sort to be confused or partnered with the Toonami block on Cartoon Network) Then two years later, it rebranded into NaruIchi97 Television with other networks dropping the Toonami brand due to red herrings of programming. In 2014, due to the company's rebranding to Hollowfox Entertainment due to a non-existant (yet) lawsuit from Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo, who created Bleach and Naruto, they have rebranded it as AM-Networks. History Anima2/Red Anima2 (2003-2008) Founded in 2003 by Aaron Montalvo. It was made as a 24/7 channel and aired shows such as Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Rocket Power, Dragon Ball Z, SpongeBob Squarepants, etc. In 2005, it has been rebranded to Red Anima2 with some new programming and old programming in the mix. AMN aka Aaron Montalvo Network and expansion of networks (2007-2008) In 2007, The channel has been rebranded to AMN also known as Aaron Montalvo Network, with other networks joining in, AMN Plus (for older oriented series and films), AMN Family, AMN Mix Japan, AMN Latino and AMN Movies. Toonami (2008-2011) After Cartoon Network ended its Toonami block in 2008 after low ratings, AMN rebranded into the Toonami Network, dedicated to airing anime, cartoons and live-action, despite the branding and what Toonami used to be back in CN. and then Toonami, Toonami XD (for other mature oriented series and films, later known as Toonami XD Bionix Central), Toonami Family (for family friendly series), Toonami Flicks (an uncut film channel), Toonami Latino (for Spanish-language shows) and Toonami Anime (dedicated to anime series). Toonami has finally got its first original programmings, such as the animated series NaruMon and the live-action/animated hybrid sitcom YouTube Poop: The Series, both premiered around 2009. NaruIchi97 Television Networks and NI97/AR97 Television Networks (2011-2014) On November 11, 2011, due to its red herring about the networks in contrast to Toonami's airing of action cartoons, NaruIchi97 Studios decided to rebrand its network as NaruIchi97 Television with its programming started with an episode of Transformers: Generation One. With its networks rebranded as NI97 XD, NI97 Family, NI97 Anitoku, NI97 Latino and NI97 Movies. Around 2012, Hasbro and NI97 Television Networks announced that they made an MLP-centric channel named The Pony Network with both companies owning half of the show and airs content related to MLP, including the Harmony Unleashed television film. With the live-action series and films gathered interest and love by Montalvo, he established a new cable network called, AM-TV (not to be confused with MTV's morning block of the same name), and it airs variety programming for older audiences, including shows such as Arrow, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Middle, Pretty Little Liars and WWE (with NXT, SmackDown! and RAW). It also spawned a Spanish language variety network AMLatinoTV. Later on, NI97 Movies is now rebranded as Ivanna The Movie Channel and NI97 XD is now AtomicRanger97 Network and it made its own Toonami block after Adult Swim brought back Toonami in May 2012. AM-Networks (2014-2018) Around 2013, the networks have been adapted into the AM name from AM-TV. NI97TV is now AM97, AtomicRanger97 Networks is now AM-Atomix, NI97 Family is now AM-Family, Ivanna The Movie Channel is now AM-Ivanna (with the channel now reverted into a basic cable film channel), NI97 Anitoku is now AM-Bushidox, and AMLatinoTV got a new name called AM-Universo. Due to AM-Ivanna being now a basic film cable network, AM-Networks made its second attempt in 2015 at a premium network with ten channels such as AM-Cineplex, AM-Cineplex 2.0, AM-Cineplex Latino, AM-Showcase, AM-Showcase Latino, AM-Famiplex, AM-LOL, AM-Grit, AM-Indie, and AM-Classics. In 2015, the Toonami block for AM-Atomix has been phased out in favor of simulcasting the block from Adult Swim. It has been replaced and succeeded by Chromix, a programming block quite similar to Toonami with the addition of Live action shows and animated comedies due to how people disliked the idea of shows like My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic airing in a block that was supposed to be all about action cartoons. In 2016, the network group has now two new channels such as AM-Nostalgic (for older programming), and AM-Spark (for teen-oriented/millennial programming) In December of 2016, they have entered a partnership with Netflix in order to bring Netflix original programming into the networks when every AM-Network programming is streamed on Netflix. They also made a deal with Disney to bring their first-run films to their premium channels. HolCom Networks (2018-present) Around Summer 2017, HolCom, Hollowfox Entertainment's parent company has announced their rebrand from AM-Networks to HolCom Networks. The rebrand is set to due in January 1, 2018. His new multi-company parent company HolCom announced that they have made the deal to take the AM-Networks television channels from Hollowfox Entertainment with a deal that allows HFE to helm the channels with other HolCom companies, Hasbro and TV Tokyo. One of the most big changes in AM-Networks' channel structure was AM-Pony, who is now evolving from an MLP network to an All-Hasbro network named WonderHub, taking a few images and brandings from the former Hub Network (now named Discovery Family). The rebrand will not affect its deal with Netflix and The Walt Disney Company (and soon 20th Century Fox due to its Disney-Fox merger acquisition deal) for its broadcasts of their shows and films into the networks. On June 15, 2018 it has announced that a new Spanish-language network is coming and it's named PantallaH, as one of the three hispanic US channels from HCN that, unlike HFXN En Español and HollowMundo, it has a different variety of programming, including a Chromix block for Spanish dubbed series and anime. In Summer of 2018, HolCom Networks announced an OTT MVPD streaming service called HCN Plus and is announced to stream HolCom Networks programming, as well as providing live streams of every HCN/HCNP channel, and also to produce US-exclusive original content, which it will be streamed outside of the US through Netflix under their partnership while Netflix will have its secondary streaming rights (under the Netflix Original banner). In efforts of developing projects in-house, HolCom Networks and Hollowfox Entertainment announced the launch of HCN Studios, and will develop projects for the HolCom Networks channels, as well as television films for HCN Plus, Netflix and the HCN channels with HolCom Films (and for Aaron Montalvo-produced films only, Hollowfox Filmworks and Ivanna the Movie). This is due to the expansion of the HolCom-Netflix deal with a new deal from Hollowfox Entertainment. As of 2019, despite the efforts of Disney+ and Hulu for competition for HCN's partner, Netflix, Disney's CrossMore, Avengers: Hero Morphers and the currently produced by Fox Harmony Unleashed saga films and TV shows will remain on Netflix due to the HFE/HCN/NX expanded deal that counterpunches the streaming competition between Disney and Netflix by acquiring the streaming deals to CrossMore, AHM, and all of the Harmony Unleashed franchise films and shows (Lionsgate and Fox), as similar to Shonda Rhimes' deal with the streaming service having it to keep the streaming rights to Scandal and Grey's Anatomy. Not to mention, they were meant to be HCN originals. The Disney-HCN deal will have HolCom Networks to air all future Disney films streaming on Disney+ on HCN Premium, which includes also Disney+ Original films such as Noelle, Stargirl and the Lady & The Tramp live-action film. Not to mention add some "geeky-worthy" Disney stuff such as Star Wars: The Clone Wars, the Marvel Netflix shows, among others to HCN Plus. Not to mention, SW:TCW gets to air on Chromix starting on May 4, 2019 prior to the new revival season on Disney+. Channels BASIC *The Hollowfox Network *The Hollowfox Network en Español *Atomix Central *HollowPlus *HollowMundo *PedigreeLand *SparkLife *WonderHub (joint venture with Hasbro) *Nippon Spirits Network (joint venture with TV Tokyo and Viz Media) *Flickery *ThrowbackNet *PantallaH *Asian Zone Network HCN Premium *HCN Cineplex *HCN Cineplex 2.0 *HCN Showcase *HCN Famiplex *HCN LOL *HCN Grit *HCN Indie *HCN Classics HCN Superstation *WAMN 8 (New York, New Jersey) *WAMH 4 (Connecticut) *WHFA 14 (Florida) *KHFX 3 (Washington, D.C.) *WHCN 5 (Rhode Island) *KHCN 16 (California) *KAMX 50 (Texas) *WMNX 9 (Alabama) *WAMX 14 (Alaska) OTT Livestream Channel (no cable subscription required) * Chromix 24/7 International Channels Latin America * The Hollowfox Network * Atomix Central * SparkLife * HollowPlus * HollowMundo * Allspark Network (with Hasbro) Canada (Co-licensed with Corus Entertainment) * HFXN Canada * Atomix Central * Chromix Network Japan * HFXN * Nippon Spirits Network Asia * HFXN * HollowZone EMEA * TBA Programming Blocks Chromix Chromix is a television programming block owned by HolCom Networks in a joint venture with former Toonami co-founder and former CN/AS member Sean Akins (known as AM-Networks at the time of the block's inception) consisted of Live-action, anime and western animation, mostly centered on action and comedy. The block initiated on Atomix Central (formerly AM-Atomix) after the Toonami block was discontinued due to simulcasting with Adult Swim's block and fears of being fake Toonami, especially how people can handle comedy on Toonami due to the airing of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The block has been established and started airing in August 2015. In 2016, the block has been expanded to other networks such as HollowPlus (formerly AM-TV) with Chromix Prime, set to be a programming block for geek-friendly live-action series such as Arrow and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and then SushiChromix, set to be an anime block for both dubbed and subbed anime. Later in 2018, the Chromix block has been brought to HCN Premium with HCN Showcase as Chromix Platinum, to air geek-friendly series and Netflix Original Anime, uncut and uncensored. Every. Rangers./Sentai. Ever. Every. Rangers. Ever. (or Every. Sentai. Ever. for NSN's broadcasting block of Super Sentai seasons) is a programming block aired first as a sub-block on Atomix Central's Chromix to air one episode of Power Rangers from July 2017 to July 2018 after Hasbro bought the rights to the Power Rangers franchise and other Saban Brands entertainment assets after striking a new toyline deal. Despite that, Power Rangers is still airing on Chromix with current seasons. Currently, the block moved to WonderHub and got expanded from Monday through Thursday for 4 hours long of every Power Rangers season every week, with a full hour of two episodes of each season in order, resulting in four full hours of its respective season selected. For the Super Sentai Series, Nippon Spirits Network named Every. Sentai. Ever. with 4 full hours of its respective installment from Goranger to Kyuranger. Streaming Services HCN Play HCN Play (formerly known as AM-Stream) is a TV Everywhere streaming service offered by HolCom Networks, which allows subscribers of HolCom Networks to stream video-on-demand selections of content aired on every network from HCN, as well as providing streaming simulcasts from HFXN, Atomix Central and other networks. HCN Premium networks are added separately with a subscription to the premium channels. HCN Plus An over-the-top MVPD streaming service is in development in 2018 using the same techniques of OTT streaming service usage and instructure with the likes of MLB Advanced Media, who developed the networks HBO Now, ESPN3 and WWE Network. The new streaming service will be appealing to cord-cutters and would not have to be purchased as part of a television subscription. It will feature a lot of VOD content from every HCN channel, as well as original content in development and live streaming of all HCN/HCN Premium channels. HCN Plus will also integrate adding a subscription to Netflix for subscribers of the service. Category:Companies Category:Networks Category:Channels